


Yes Sir, I Answer to Your Call

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: In a Platonic Way, M/M, a little bit of UST? kind of?, and shipping woosang yay, at least in yunho's eyes lmao, i mean who isn't, san being whipped for yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: "Listen! I just want your attention!""Isn't that what I've been doing the whole time?"(title from Say My Name)





	Yes Sir, I Answer to Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> Spinoff from [Woosang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108731)!

San was surprised when he opened the door, both pleasant and unpleasant.

Pleasant surprise was that Yeosang was here. Yeosang in his normal angelic cutie state, and not overly-sensitive bitch state, with Wooyoung clinging onto his arm, and it's not a secret that San ships these two. A lot.

Unpleasant surprise was that Mingi was also here, holding a large suitcase.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"San, this is not how you treat the person you-"

"SHUT UP JEONG YUNHO!"

"Can Wooyoung and Mingi switch places for some time? Please?" Yeosang asked.

How could San say no to such a beautiful person? With those innocent eyes?

Which is why Mingi moved in, and Yunho found it convenient for Wooyoung and San to be roommates in the first place.

"Whoa! Your room is so big!" Mingi exclaimed, settling down his things, "You can totally include Yunho here!"

"If Yunho was here, the room wouldn't have been this big." San huffed. He wasn't even sure why he did that, because Mingi didn't even do anything offensive, "He's gigantic."

"Well, you're right."

The two didn't talk afterwards when Mingi was packing, and San awkwardly hold up a book to (pretend to) read in order to hide his embarrassment.

"San-"

"WHAT?!" The one being called immediatelly screeched before realizing it's just his temporary roommate, "Uh, I mean, you scared me, so-"

"I...can see that?"

Ah, that's so fucking embarrassing. San wished that he were in a hole.

Mingi coughed, "Anyway, Yeosang and Wooyoung said you have something to tell me?"

"Those two little shits."

"You can't blame Yeosang."

"...Did I say that out loud?"

"...Yeah?"

San smacked his forehead with the book. 

"Ugh, I knew that well. It's totally Yunho's fault."

_(In his own room, Yunho sneezed._

_"...Is that asshole talking about me?")_

* * *

"So..." Mingi groaned after San told him the whole story, "Basically, Yunho said you wanted to tell me something, but in reality you have nothing to say?"

It's completely a lie. San had a lot to tell Mingi, that he's sorry for being an ass to him all the time, that he just wanted Mingi noticing him, that he wished to be as close to him as Yunho and Mingi were-

But he was too scared.

"Precisely, so I'd gladly appreciate it if you can s-"

"But I have something to ask you." Mingi blurted out of nowhere. "Do you - do you hate me?"

San nearly dropped the book as he heard the question he most didn't want to be asked. "W-what are you trying to say?"

"I mean, you're always yelling and glaring at me, and you don't seem to want to talk to me whenever we're having gatherings..." Mingi scratched his temple, voice becoming softer as he spoke, "Like, you obviously like chatting with Yeosang and Wooyoung much more-"

"Wait wait wait wait," San cut him off, "First of all, I always yell at Yunho too."

"Yeah, but they obviously sound more like friends' bickering..." Mingi continued, "But when _you_ are yelling at me, it obviously sounds like you are trying to make me stop talking to you..."

So this is how he felt-

San felt really guilty all of a sudden, so he remained silent.

But that seems to make Mingi misunderstood.

"You...really do hate me, don't you?" He laughed bitterly, and San started panicking, "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll ask Yunho to-"

"Nonononono, I should be the one who's sorry," the shorter boy blurted, jumping out from his bed and pushed Mingi back onto Yeosang's bed and started rambling, "I should be the one who's sorry. I really didn't mean to do all those to you."

"San?"

"I hate myself for doing all those to you, I'm only projecting my frustration on you, it's not fair to you at all, but I just can't control myself-"

"San-"

"LISTEN YOU BASTARD! I JUST WANT YOUR ATTENTION!"

He didn't even realize he had bursted into tears until he felt Mingi's hands on his cheeks.

"Isn't that what I have been doing all the time? Why else do I care so much about your actions towards me?" He chuckled.

"You just - you're just gonna ignore what I have been doing to you?"

"Dude, I feel really relieved already after knowing you actually care about me. Plus, we've all known one another for years. You really think I'd hold a grudge against you?"

"I guess you're right-"

He was caught off guard when Mingi suddenly flipped him over.

"But I still need to revenge a bit!"

"What're you doing- AH! DON'T BITE ME!"

"Hey, San, I need to borrow your-"

The two looked at Yunho awkwardly, who, on the other hand, gave them the brightest smile after realizing what state they're in.

"Whoops! Sorry for interrupting you two! Have fun!"

"JEONG YUNHO! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

"Don't talk to him while I revenge you, Choi San!"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
